prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Britani Knight
| birth_place = Norwich, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Norwich, England | trainer = Ricky Knight Sweet Saraya | debut = 2005 | retired = }} Saraya-Jade Bevis (August 17, 1992) is an English professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she is both the current WWE Divas Champion and the inaugural and current NXT Women's Champion She previously performed on the independent circuits under the ring name as Britani Knight. Early life Bevis is part of a professional wrestling family. Both her mother and father, known as Sweet Saraya and Ricky Knight respectively, are professional wrestlers, as are her older brothers, Roy and Zak. The family run the World Association of Wrestling (WAW) promotion. In July 2012, Channel 4 produced a documentary about the Knights entitled The Wrestlers: Fighting with My Family. Professional wrestling career World Association of Wrestling (2006–2011) Singles competition (2006–2011) Bevis was trained at the WAW Academy by her family, Klondyke Kate and Jason Cross. She made her debut in 2006 for World Association Of Wrestling (WAW) when she teamed up with her mother, Sweet Saraya and lost to Destiny and The Pink Lady, Kharisma and Pixie were also involved. During her time at WAW she would team up with and take on various members of her close family. In December 2007, Knight took part in a tournament where the winner would become the first WAWW British Champion, she made it all the way to the final but was eliminated by Jetta. Knight would also lose a fatal four way match for the championship which included Jetta, Sweet Saraya and her former tag team partner, Melodi. In Augest 2008, Knight lost a three way match to Jetta where the winner would become the number one contender to the RQW Women's Championship. On Augest 31, 2009, Knight defeated her mother, Sweet Saraya, in a best of three match to become the WAWW British Champion. In the rematch the result was the same, two pinfalls for Knight and one for Saraya. In 2010, she took part in one night ladies tournament which she won by defeating Sweet Saraya. Once again, she took on Saraya but this time it was for the HEW Women's Championship and this time Saraya won. On November 11, 2011, Knight won an elimination match to become the first WAWW Hardcore Champion. However, her jubilation was to be short lived as she lost the WAWW British Championship a few days later to Liberty. The Norfolk Dolls (2006–2008) Bevis, using the name Britani Knight, would begin to team up with Melodi to form the Norfolk Dolls. In their first match together in June, they lost to Nikki Best and The Pink Lady. The Norfolk Dolls would go on a large winning streak, if you discount handicapped matches, remaining undefeated until the beginning of 2007 in tag team competition. During this time they would compete not only for WAW but also Premier Promotions and others. At World Association Of Women's Wrestling, the female only side project of WAW, the Norfolk Dolls defeated the Legion of Womb to become the first WAWW Tag Team Champions, they held the championship for about a year before vacating it. Their final match together as a tag team took place in French promotion International Catch Wrestling Alliance where they lost to Bulla Punk and Sweet Saraya. Pro-Wrestling: EVE (2010–2011) Bevis, using the ring name Britani Knight, made her debut for the European all-female promotion on 8 May 2010, along with her mother Saraya Knight. She did not start well for the promotion; although she appeared in the main event at the first taping, she lost to Greek wrestler Blue Nikita. She also lost to Jetta in what was purportedly her opponent's last tour of wrestling. On 16 October 2010 she had her first win against Shanna. On 8 April 2011 she participated in a two-night tournament to crown the first ever Pro-Wrestling: EVE Champion. In the first night, she won a Last Chance Battle Royal, then defeated Jenny Sjödin in the quarter final match. The next day, she defeated Jetta in the semi-final match, and later in the finals defeated Nikki Storm to win the Pro Wrestling EVE Championship. On 4 June 2011 at the XWA War On The Shore 7 show, she lost the Pro Wrestling EVE Championship to Sjödin. Shimmer Women Athletes (2011) Bevis (again billed as Britani Knight) made her United States wrestling debut for the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes on 26 March 2011, at the tapings of Volume 37, alongside her mother and tag team partner Saraya Knight. She and her mother (billed as the Knight Dynasty) were managed by the returning Rebecca Knox and made an open challenge, which was answered by Nikki Roxx and Ariel. The Knight Dynasty won the match via disqualification after Saraya tried to hit Ariel with brass knuckles and Ariel grabbed them and got caught hitting Saraya with them. Later that same day, at the tapings of Volume 38, the Knight Dynasty unsuccessfully challenged the Seven Star Sisters (Hiroyo Matsumoto and Misaki Ohata) for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. Prior to reporting to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), Knight took part in her final Shimmer tapings on the 1st and 2 October 2011. After several losses, which included the Knight Dynasty again failing to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship, Saraya slapped Knight. This resulted in Knight brawling with her mother, before challenging her to a match. On Volume 44, Knight wrestled her final Shimmer match, defeating Saraya in a No Disqualification match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2011–present) Developmental territories (2012–present) Bevis received try-outs with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) tryout, and another in April 2011. In September 2011, it was reported that Bevis had signed a contract with WWE and would report to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Bevis made her debut for FCW at a house show on January 5, 2012, using the ring name Saraya. Bevis' ring name was then changed to Paige as she made her television debut in a backstage appearance on the February 26 episode of FCW TV. From March 2012, Paige formed an alliance with Sofia Cortez, dubbing themselves as the Anti-Diva Army. On the March 19 episode of FCW TV, Paige made her televised in-ring debut in a tag team match alongside Cortez, which the duo lost to Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn. Paige and Cortez then formed a brief association with Rick Victor. On the May 6 episode of FCW TV, Paige pinned Raquel Diaz, the FCW Divas Champion in a non-title triple threat match, which also involved Audrey Marie. This earned Paige a title shot against Diaz on the May 27 episode of FCW TV, where Diaz's chicanery led to Paige being disqualified and Diaz retained her title. Dissention was teased within the Anti-Diva Army as Paige moved on to feud with Audrey Marie; Paige lost to Marie on the June 10 episode of FCW TV after Cortez interfered against her, signalling the end of the alliance. On the July 1 episode of FCW TV, Paige was disqualified during a match with Marie. On the final episode of FCW TV on July 15, Paige and Marie ended their feud with Marie victorious in a no disqualification match. In July 2012, Bevis, as Paige, debuted on the third episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where she lost to Sofia Cortez. From September 2012, Paige would go on a singles winning streak defeating the likes of Audrey Marie, Sasha Banks, Emma, Aksana and notably multiple wins over former WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox. On the January 30 episode of NXT, Paige was attacked by ring announcer Summer Rae after accidentally bumping her, mainly due to Rae's jealousy of Paige's popularity and success. After being attacked, Paige began feuding with the evil Summer Rae. On the February 13 episode of NXT, ''Paige was defeated by Summer Rae. Paige suffered an injury and was put out of action for an entire month. Paige returned on the March 13 episode of ''NXT ''after a match between Summer and Emma. Paige teamed with Sasha Banks on the April 3 episode of ''NXT ''to defeat the team of Summer Rae & Audrey Marie. On the May 1 episode of ''NXT, ''Paige defeated Summer Rae. On the June 5 episode of ''NXT, ''Paige entered the NXT Women's Championship tournament and defeated Tamina Snuka in the first round. On the July 3rd episode of NXT Paige defeated Alicia Fox in the second round to advance to the finals. On the July 24th episode of ''NXT, Paige defeated Emma to become the first ever NXT Women's Champion. Paige made her first successful title defense on the August 14 episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. In the following months, Paige teamed up with Emma to feud with Summer Rae and Sasha Banks. On the December 4 episode of NXT, Paige successfully defended her title against Natalya. At NXT Arrival on February 27th, Paige defeated Emma via submission to retain the title. on April 7, 2014 during her first appearance on the main roster on Monday Night Raw, Paige defeated AJ Lee to win the Diva's Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Paige' ***Cradle DDT ***''Paige Turner'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) ***''Rampaige'' (Cloverleaf with a knee in the opponent's back) ***Scorpian Cross Lock (Inverted Sharpshooter with Double Chickenwing) **'As Britani Knight' ***''Knight Light'' (Cradle DDT) *'Signature moves' **'As Britani Knight' ***''Knight Rider'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) ***''Stan Lane'' (Side kick) ***''Tarantula'' (Rope hung Boston crab) *'Managers' **Rebecca Knox **Sofia Cortez *'Nicknames' **"Norfolk Doll" **'"The Anti-Diva"' **'"The Enchanting / Mysterious Raven-Haired Lady"' **'"The Diva Of Tomarrow" ' *'Entrance themes' **"Faint" by Linkin Park (Shimmer; March 26, 2011–October 2, 2011) **'"Smashed In The Face"' (FCW/NXT; March 19, 2012– February 2014) **'"Stars in The Night"' by CFO$ (27 February 2014 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Diva-Dirt' **NXT Diva of the Year (2012) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Herts & Essex Wrestling' **HEW Women's Championship (2 times) *'NXT Wrestling' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time, Current) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sweet Saraya *'Pro-Wrestling: EVE' **Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'30' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 **PWI ranked her #12 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Swiss Championship Wrestling' **SCW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Association of Women's Wrestling' **WAWW British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Melodi **WAWW Ladies Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Association of Wrestling' **WAW British Ladies Championship (1 time) *'WWE' **WWE Diva's Championship (1 time [[WWE Divas Championship/Champion history|1 time, current]]) See also *Britani Knight’s event history External links * *Britani Knight Official Myspace *Britani Knight profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Knight family Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Women's Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1992 births Category:2005 debuts Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions